Technical Field
The present principles relate generally to vehicle infrastructure and, in particular, to in-vehicle drive pattern optimization for reduced road wear.
Description of the Related Art
The maintenance of roads is expensive and disruptive to all road users. The majority of damage to roads is caused by only a small number of road users, that is, heavy vehicles such as buses, semi-trailers, B-doubles, and so forth. The damage caused by a vehicle is proportional to the fourth power of the load on each axle. Axle loads increase significantly when vehicles brake and accelerate due to load shifting (e.g., when a vehicle brakes the load on the front axles increases).